Various types of child swings are known in the art. Typically, swings include a support frame, hanger arms pivotally attached to the support frame, and a swing seat attached to the hanger arms. Electrically powered drive mechanisms can be utilized to supply energy to the swing to move the swing seat in a reciprocal motion back and forth. Most swings include a permanently attached swing seat for holding a child in the swing.
Infant car seats typically include a base and an infant carrier that can attach to and be detached from the base. The base can remain in the vehicle, secured to the vehicle seat by a latch system or by the vehicle belt system, and the infant carrier can be removed from the base to transport the child. Infant car seats in the market today are popular because of the convenience they offer to caregivers. Children tend to fall asleep when in a vehicle due to the rocking motion. The infant carrier allows a caregiver to carry a sleeping child from vehicle to home or other destination without disturbing the child. Unfortunately, when the caregiver places the infant carrier on the floor or other support surface, and the rocking motion stops, the child often will wake up.
Thus, there is a need for a child swing that can receive a child carrier of an infant car seat so that a child sleeping in the child carrier will continue to experience a soothing, rocking motion outside the vehicle.